This invention relates to food blending apparatus and to a method of blending food within a container. The invention has particular application to milkshakes but can be used with other food products which need to be blended, particularly those which need to be dispensed ready for consumption in retail premises.
In earlier patent specification PCT/CG98/03193 there is described food blending apparatus and a method of blending food within a container which may form a starting point for the present invention. Several aspects of the method and apparatus are common to the present application which seeks to provide an improved, modified apparatus by which the product is to be blended.
According to one aspect the invention provides a method of blending food product in a container wherein the container is charged with the product through an opening at the upper end of the container, the opening is closed by a closure member having blender access means, the container is transported when charged with product to a blending location, a blender, extending into product in the container from the closure member and through the access means, is drivingly connected to blender drive means, and the drive means is actuated to operate the blender whereby blending product in the container and, after blending, the product is removed from the container for consumption through said upper opening.
According to another aspect of the invention food blending apparatus is provided which comprises a container having an upper opening for admitting food product into the container, a closure member for the upper opening, and blending means for blending products within the container, the blending means being drivingly connectable to drive means, the blending means being associated with the closure member and extending downwardly into the container from said closure member towards the opposite end of the container, the blending means including a rotatable shaft having connection means for releasably connecting the drive means for driving engagement with the shaft, and the shaft carrying a blending element for blending product in the container upon rotation of the shaft.
According to a further aspect the invention provides a container for use in the food blending apparatus of the invention comprising an upper opening for admitting food product into the container, a closure for the upper opening, and blending means for blending product within the container, the blending means being drivingly connectable to external drive means, the blending means being associated with the closure member and extending downwardly into the container from said closure member towards the opposite end of the container, the blending means including a rotatable shaft having connection means for releasably connecting the drive means with the shaft, and the shaft carrying a blending element for blending product in the container during rotation of the shaft.
preferably, the mixing means is carried towards the lower end of the shaft. Additional mixing means may be located along the shaft from said lower end, either spaced along the shaft, or in a spirally-arranged array.
The shaft may be reciprocally moveable in its axial direction relative to the container and relative to the closure member. This may be by a reciprocal movement of the drive means.
The closure member preferably includes a central aperture for receiving the shaft, there being bearing means between the shaft and said aperture.
Instead of the shaft being reciprocally moveable, or in addition, the shaft may extend a distance down the container so that the mixing means operates at a level in the container sufficient to mix product. The product may be relatively viscous and/or in layers in the container.
The drive means may be connected for driving the shaft by releasable connection means. The drive means may include a portion which is located within a central cylindrical opening in the shaft and the connection may be made by expanding said portion into engagement with the walls of said opening.
A seal is normally provided for sealing over the opening for the drive means in the closure member, the seal being applied to seal the contents during transit of a filled container, and the seal being removed to permit a blending operation.
A further opening may be provided in the closure member for accessing the contents through a straw or by other means, after blending.